Não tão longe
by Tary Mily
Summary: As vezes não é preciso uma distância tão grande...HieiBotan OneShot.Espero que gostem, R&R ilustração por Angelus:


Minha primeira fic de HieiBotan, tenham paciencia xD  
Quero dedicar ela à Tsuki Koorime, que me inspirou, incentivou e ajudou Domo Tsuki-chan

Bom...  
Hiei, Botan, e os outros, YYH de forma geral, não me pertencem... infelizmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não tão longe

Comida, risadas, conversas, brincadeiras... O que fazia lá? Sim, mais uma vez aquela maldita raposa o havia convencido com seus joguinhos mentais a comparecer em outra daquelas festas ridiculas.

Olhou ao redor, observando...Yusuke fazendo e falando suas típicas besteiras, pra que? Só para logo em seguida apanhar daquela ningen fêmea, Keiko.

Kuwabara, aquele completo imbecil, cercando sua irmã, fazendo-a sorrir como só ele conseguia, era irritante ter que aceitar isso, mas o imbecil a fazia feliz.

Kurama conversava com a irmã daquele mesmo imbecil, Shizuru. Era óbvio, até mesmo para Hiei, que esses dois se gostavam e estavam apenas enrolando.

Mas não eram eles que chamavam sua atenção...não, não eles e sim...ah, lá estava ela... sorridente como sempre, rindo e conversando com todos, seu mais claro oposto; tão irritante mas ao mesmo tempo tão bela e apreciável, sem dúvida a única coisa que fazia valer a pena estar lá, mesmo que fosse só para ser vista de longe.

Não sabia quando havia começado a ver a baka onna com aqueles olhos, mas não fazia diferença porque nunca passaria disso: ver, observar, sempre de longe...

Afinal ele era a criança proibida, quem disse que tinha vindo ao mundo para ser feliz? Nunca alguém poderia ser capaz de amar alguém como ele, por isso mesmo havia optado por uma vida de solidão. Mas nunca pensara que tal sentimento algum dia chegaria até ele. Mas não poderia se aproximar, sabia que alguém como Botan nunca olharia para ele dessa mesma forma, ela o temia, assim como todos... só restava então observar, sempre de longe... Observar aquele sorriso tão irritantemente lindo e perfeito.

Botan, ao longe também o observava, estava no parapeito da janela, somo sempre, como em todas as festas, sozinho, sem falar com ninguém...distante, tão distante, como gostaria de saber o que pensava, como gostaria de manter uma conversa com ele, conhecê-lo melhor, ou simplesmente poder estar ao seu lado sem necessitar de um motivo! Sem ser chamada de "Baka" como ele sempre fazia... Aquele koorime baixinho e rabugento, as vezes pensava que deveria tentar esquecê-lo...era seu completo oposto e obviamente a odiava...Por que começara a vê-lo desta forma? Nunca entenderá, mas quem entende o coração?

A maneira como sempre parecia irritado com tudo e todos, mal – humorado...era engraçado até; se perguntava se existia algo que o agradasse, se ao menos sabia sorrir...rir então? Que sonho seria ouvir uma doce risada vinda daquele baixinho que invadia todos os seus pensamentos... que sonho seria se ela pudesse fazê-lo rir para ela. Mas sabia que nunca teria isso...só poderia observá-lo, sempre de longe.

- Botan, poderia chamar o Hiei para vir comer?

Um susto, era Kurama...

- C-claro. – respondeu, sorridente como sempre mas havia uma novidade, estava vermelha.

E assim foi, vagarosa esperando que seu rosto voltasse a cor normal antes de chegar nele.

Porque ela estava vindo em sua direção Hiei não sabia mas a simples idéia de tê-la por perto fazia seu coração disparar.

Deveria se controlar para não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Mas afinal por que estava ali?

- O que quer, baka onna?

Esse era o Hiei que conhecia, perguntava-se se ele nunca poderia ser gentil com alguém...com ela.

- Kurama pediu para chamá-lo pra vir comer...

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas vamos todos nos sentar a mesa, seria muito chato se não viesse também...

- Ja disse que não. Ja basta aguentar vocês todos, principalmente você, sempre feliz e sorridente que chega a ser irritante!

Porque havia sido tão grosso com ela? Hiei não sabia, sempre era frio com todos, mas o olhar de tristeza que ela direcionou para ele... não conseguia suportar, o que tinha feito? Não... POR QUE tinha feito aquilo, dito aquilo... era desnecessário... e continuou a se morder por dentro pelo que tinha causado, pedir desculpas? Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

- Por que me odeia tanto?

Da onde tinha vindo aquilo? Por que havia perguntado aquilo, tão inesperadamente, nem havia pensado direito...

Aquela pergunta o havia pego desprevenido... Odiá-la? E isso era possível? Na cabeça dela sim... mas que diferença isso fazia para ela? O que deveria responder?

- Não te odeio baka onna, odeio a mim mesmo; por perder tanto tempo te observando, por não conseguir desviar meus pensamentos de você.

Não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer...aquele que parecia sem sentimentos por ninguém de repente revelou ter sentimentos, ter o mais profundo dos sentimentos, amor, e por quem? Por ela...

Tinha falado, não acreditava que tinha falado, deveria ter permanecido quieto, mas era demais saber que ela achava que ele a odiava... tinha que provar que não era verdade, mas lá estava ela, sem expressão alguma, olhando para ele, sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer, e provavelmente pensando em como disnpensá-lo sem machucar...Baka! Se preocupava muito com os outros, ao contrario dele, mas era isso que o atraia, justamente o fato de ser seu oposto.

Ele a amava... tinha se declarado, utilizou as palavras de uma maneira que nunca imaginaria que o youkai do fogo fosse capaz... Agora era ela que não sabia como se expressar por palavras... mas como dizem?...Quando palavras são insuficientes...

Aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, pegando-o de surpresa, mas fora uma surpresa muito bem vinda, seus atos falavam por si só; ele, a criança proibida, era correspondida, mal podia acreditar, em resposta pegou a Dama da Morte pela cintura e terminaram o que ela havia começado, um beijo. Tão delicado e carinhoso como poderia ser.

Terminado o beijo afastaram seus rostos para poderem se olhar, e ela viu. No rosto do koorime. Um sorriso, um legitimo sorriso, direcionado para ela, só para ela.

Não precisariam mais apenas se observar de longe. Os dois opostos haviam se completado. E a essa altura tinham até platéia...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nha, espero que tenham gostado !! R&R   
o/


End file.
